VeggieTunes 19
The nineteenth installment of the VeggieTunes series. It includes songs from The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie, LarryBoy and the Desert of Death, Merry Larry and the Invasion of the Giant Zucchinis, MacLarry and the Pecking, Sheriff Woody of Woody's Roundup: The Adventure Begins!, and The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star. Songs #VeggieTales Theme Song #"Billy Joe McGuffrey" #"Bald Bunny" #"Steak and Shrimp" #"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" #"Andrew Was a Hero" #"I Love Being a Superhero" (in the credits, from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) #The Credits Song #The Selfishness Song #Chog Norrius #He Cares #Popstars and Pizza (Silly Songs with Scottish Larry) #The Catapult Song #He Cares (Reprise) #We're Barber-barians #Silly Song Remix Medley, in the background in the 10-lap Scottish Highland Race #MacLarry Norrius #Living in Scotland #A Sing-Along from the LORD #The Zucchinis' Song #No, It Cannot Be #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) #Legendary Stories from My Great-Great-Grandfather #Second Chances #A Sing-Along from the LORD Reprise #That's What Christmas Needs (from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) #What Can a Baby Do? (from Duke and the Great Pie War) #My Aunt Came Back (from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose) #Radio Sweetheart (from Princess and the Popstar) #Too Much is Bad! from (Massproduction Madness) #Stand! (from Rack, Shack, and Benny) #No Defense! (from Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!) #Busy, Busy (from Are You My Neighbor?) #God's Little Princess (from The Penniless Princess) #When We Treat God's Creatures (from Sheltered and Loved) #The Monster Balloon's Song #What Do You Think You're Doing? (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) #Do the Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) #Finish Strong! (from Where's God When I Need Him?) #Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) #His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) #Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) #Solid Stuff (from The Little House that Stood) #Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) #Happy Tooth Day (from The Little House that Stood) #Haman's Song (from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen) #Bubble Rap (from Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men/If I Sang a Silly Song) #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio) #You and You Alone (from Pistachio) #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) #School House Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) #Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) #Best Friends Forever (from The Penniless Princess) #Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) #I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) #Message from the Lord (from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie) #Fear Not, Daniel (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #The League of Incredible Vegetables (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) #Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) #A Joking Sumo (from Sumo of the Opera) #Play Ball! (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes) #Not So Fast (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) #Song of the Cebu (from Josh and the Big Wall!) #LarryBoy! (from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space) #Woody's Round-Up #Kindness Awaits You #Revenge of the Staplers #Thank God for Obedience! #A Coke You Right Back #What Could Go Wrong? #The Lord Has Given #The Star Thieves' Song #Ground that Chicken Meat! #God Wants Us to Obey (played over the credits) #What We Have Learned Category:VeggieTunes series Category:Products Category:CDs Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000